What if
by Sophie and maddie and jess
Summary: What if kitty had an younger sister names Mimi? What if kitty wasn't the one with the problems? what if Mimi was the one with the problems? Read and find out.
1. Meet Mimi

Hello I'm Mimi

I'm 11 and have a sister who two years older than me her names kitty,

I have this problem where I don't like people touching me or loud noises, I basically hate people to put it simply, the only two people I ever let touch me is kitty and Rick their the only ones I trust.

I love making things and sewing and make pillows for fun .


	2. The fire

The fire

Mimi's pov

I was woken up at an early time for unknown reason I couldn't sleep, i got my black leggings and my pink jumper on, then like I always do I stand my window I saw lizanne carrying two pillows with smoke coming from it and then soon after she came back in their was a fire alarm going of I grabbed my mini horse teddy and clutched it while covering my ears.

Rick ran into my room and put is arm around soon kitty followed in. They both guided a very distressed me out of the house and outside. We waited their and the fire was put put and we were told to pack some of our stuff into a black bag so I put clothes, my jewellery case, and my 6 other Teddy's that were on my bed and my one I was holding into my black bag.

I quickly got my own bags and put my sewing things in one which filled the whole bag and my homemade pillows, blankets and jewellery into the other which also filled the whole bag and kitty came and got my sewing things and I carried my home made things bag and my black bag while my horse teddy was in my bag.

We were all made to get into the mini bus and by all of us I mean me, kitty, Rick, Tyler and lizanne. And it was a tight squeeze as it was only a small mini bus. Plus their was us and our bags, it was loud so my hands stayed over my ears because I was scared.

Denis drove the mini but off, I was just sat in the middle of Rick and kitty. I was tired as it was about 4:30am we are going to be at elm tree house, which is an hour away.

*skipping to arrive*

We arived at elm tree house at 5:27am and Denis banged rapidly on the door. And then rapidly pressed the door bell until someone came and opened the door and he pushed Tyler into the house, while shouting "get in their" I covered my ears and lent close to kitty.

"Get of him" the lady said to Denis, and he stopped suddenly this girl in pink ran down the stairs and went for Tyler "He's the boy who stole all my things at burneywood AND he's the care worker that did nothing about it" she shouted and I backed away covering my ears , the girl who I soon hears her name was carman went into the kitchen with the rest of the house apart from me , kitty, Rick, lizanne and Tyler we were told to wait.

Carmans pov

"You shouldn't of went of the Handel like that" Liam said to me as we were haveing breakfast.

"You wasn't their, you don't know what it's like" I snapped at them

"He's right carman, it was not right" tee said

" well if it's not nailed down they will take it" I said and they soon ran of to put everything away so it wouldn't get stolen.

Mimi's pov

Me Rick and kitty soon went to the kitchen with who I found her name was Tracy and she gave us some breakfast, and then soon Denis walked in, in the kitchen now their was. 3 adults and 5 children. Their was mike, Tracy and Denis and their was me, kitty, Rick, lizanne and a girl called Electra who was just getting a drink and then she soon left.

Tyler walked in and looked around "sweet no locks" he said "they will be getting some now you all here" Denis said

"We prefer to trust out young people" Tracy said and then turned to Tyler "here Tyler help yourself". She Said "don't tell him that" Denis said

"Now to sort out rooming" mike started "well she has to be on her own" Denis said pointing to me. "Wouldn't she prefer some company" Tracy asked "not if I say she doesn't" Denis said "well that leaves Rick , Tyler , kitty and lizanne to place," mike starts "Rick and Tyler can share and kitty you can go in with tee and lizanne you can go in with Electra" mike said, Denis tock lizanne and kitty to show them their rooms and Tracy tock Rick and Tyler and then Denis and Tracy tock me to mine, we walked in and put my bags on my bed.

"I know it's not much. This room used to be a boy called Toby's room he got fostered " Tracy explained.

"We'll leave you to get settleled" Denis said and then he tock Tracy out. "Leave her. Don't try to touch her" I heard im him say and then they left.

hi people maddie here what do you all think of this story so far pleaS comment thoughts and opinions

thanks x


	3. Settling in

Settling In

Mimi's pov

I started putting my things away tidly and got my sewing things on my chest of draws with my jewellery. And then sat on my bed silently.

Their was a knock on my door and I suddenly moved towards my window as the person/people walked in. I looked slightly out of the side of my eye and saw Tracy and Denis were in my room, Tracy walked over to me and I moved away.

"How you liking the room" Denis asked me, I was silent, "do you want me come and meet the rest of the kids" he asked, and once again I was silent, "do you want me to find you a book" he then asked me , and I was silence again.

They soon both left and I got my sewing things and sat on my bed, I started sewing. I was sewing a tree with flowers around it into a square, then when I finished that I put it onto my blanket what I had been making, I had been doing a few squares a day and I've been making it for the past week, so far I have a red rose, a book, a flower bed , a park, a forest, a family, a cat, a dog, a monkey see no evil, a monkey hear no evil, a monkey speak no evil, a fire place, a sheep, and a tree with flowers around.

Their was a knock on the door again but I stayed on my bed , and kitty walked in, "how you settling in sis" she asks me sitting down beside me and puts an arm around me "yeah, I guess so" I reply. "That's great" kitty says pointing to my blanket and I smiled. "I'm just in the room down the road if you need me" kitty says "3 doors down" she then says and then leaves me.

When Kitty leaves Tracy walks in and sees my sewing. "I think you'd like tee, she loves sewing" she says "should I see if she would like to come see you" Tracy asks and I nod slightly.

Hello Maddie here, I was wondering what you think of it, I know it's not long but I don't normally do long chapters now.


	4. Meeting Tee

Meeting Tee

Mimi's pov

I was sitting on my bed when Tracy entered my room again, with a girl carrying a lot of home made things. "This is Tee, the girl I told you about, the one who makes things too," Tracy told me, smiling kindly.

Tee walked over to me where I was sitting on the side of my bed and showed me a home-made pillow, I looked at it and Tee looked at Tracy and looking confused. I don't know why.

"I'll leave you for a bit," Tracy said and left me and Tee on our own.

Me and Tee were making hand puppets and having fun, admittedly I was still quiet but not as quiet as I normally am, then suddenly we heard a scream.

I backed up into a corner next to my window, covering my face, trembling and remembering – remembering the things I usually try to block.

"It's okay Mimi," Tee told me, soothingly, not that it helped much.

When the screaming stopped I was able to calm myself down, and a few minutes later Tee and I continued making our hand puppets.

Xxx

Carmen's pov

Me and Elektra had taken some of Tyler's things, we were just going to hide them but then Elektra gave me an idea. Using the lighter we had found we set Tyler's things alight, not knowing that there were fireworks in his rucksack.

"Quick Carmen," Elektra told me and we dived down, out of the way of the fireworks. "Hide," she shouted, but it was way too late, Tracy had already seen us,

"that's out of order," she yelled,

"You know about this!" Mike exclaimed.

"I didn't know they were going to set it alight," Tracy said, trying to defend herself in vain.

"Once a care kid, always a care kid," Dennis snapped.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

I heard fireworks go off in the garden and I hated it, I cuddled into the corner, almost like the walls could protect me, Tee stood by the window,

"it's okay Mimi," she told me, "I think they've stopped," she stepped in to hug me, the contact shocked me, I automatically pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, Tee landed on my bed, before fleeing my room.

Xxx

Tee's pov

I sat on the stairs and asked Tracy if I could talk to her.

"It's Mimi," I told her, "when the fireworks were going off she got really scared, and she pushed me when I tried to comfort her afterwards," I paused, looking away, "I think there's something wrong with her," I whispered to Tracy.

"I'll go talk to her," Tracy told me, I nodded before going to the living room in search of others.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

"It's me, Tracy," I hear the knock on the door, I didn't respond, I stayed sat where I was, huddled between the wall and the wardrobe.

"Are you alright Mimi?" she asked me and I nodded, "did the fireworks scare you?" she asked me. And once again I nodded.

"Would you like me to stay or go?" Tracy asked, gong to open the door,

"stay," I mouthed, and Tracy nodded before sitting down next to me.

A few seconds later the silence is disrupted by someone screaming.

"Who, put glue, in my shampoo?"

I hate shouting, it brings back that bad memories of...

"Let's get you out of here," Tracy said, trying to take my arm, I j*** it out her reach, she nods understandingly and leads me out onto the landing. We were right next to the stairs. Tracy tried to led me down the stairs, almost instinctively I pushed her away, she screamed as she fell, I looked at her sprawled out at the foot of the stairs, I heard people running to her aid, not wanting attention I turned, and went back to my room.

Beta is wall with a fez


	5. The attics on fire

The Attic's On Fire.

Mimi's pov

Soon Tracy was taken to the hospital to be checked out. And I was sat in my room, alone once again. I was scared I didn't mean to go off the handle like that. I don't normally do that, only if someone tries to touch me.

I was sat on my window seal my curtain over me so only my legs could be seen, I was fiddling with my teddy, just sitting there quietly, day dreaming.

Xxx

Kitty's pov

I was sitting with Rick and the rest of the house in the living room,

"she shouldn't be here, she did that to Tracy," Johnny said to us all.

I know Mimi and she wouldn't so that if someone didn't touch her,

"It could have been me," Tee whispered, Rick and I rolled our eyes in perfect synchronisation.

"She wouldn't just go off like that for no reason, it only happens if someone tries to touch her," Rick mentioned, defending Mimi.

I can't help but smile, Rick has always been like a brother to Mimi and I.

"Then I'm not going near her," Liam spat,

"you shouldn't have to live with a head case like that," Sapphire told us.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" I snapped at everyone, "and no one talks about my sister like that, and I mean no one," I shouted, I'm not sure what I was going to do but it was probably good that Dennis decided to make an appearance, with Mike on his heels.

"Right as no one has owned up to taking Johnny's money. The 6 of you will have a fiver taken off of you for the next 2 months," Dennis snapped. "And until further notice this room is closed."

I heard the Elmtree kids groan, I wasn't surprised, he was turning this place into another Burnywood.

Knowing not to disobey Dennis I dragged myself upstairs and then decided to see me little sister.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

There was a knock on my door and then someone walked in, it was Kitty,

"hi Kit," I said softly,

"hey Mimi, you okay?" Kitty asked me and I nodded in response.

"You want to come to Liam's room so we can talk about the lock out?" My older sister asked.

"As long as they don't touch me," I whispered, and Kitty nodded understandingly,

"I won't let them," Kitty told me, cautiously I took her hand and she led me to Liam's room, she knocked on the door before entering.

"What's she doing here," Liam asked, voice full of disgust.

"She has a name, her name is Mimi and she is my sister," Kitty snapped in reply. The kids looked at each other for a few seconds,

"she can stay," Liam sighed, "so what are we going to do about the lock out?" Liam asked. "Nothing," Rick told him.

"Do nothing?! Why!"

"It will just make it worse," Lizanne told him honestly, and I found myself nodding in agreement.

Dennis breaks up the meeting, his harsh tone and loud voice, taking me back to a place that I tried so hard to forget...

The Next Day

Mimi's pov

The next day I sat in my room sewing when suddenly the fire alarm went off, I rushed out of my room and Kitty took my hand, whispering to me that everything was alright. She held me close as we stood under the tree, in a desperate attempt to make me feel safe.

"Right, who set the fire alarm off?!" Dennis bellowed, Elektra's hand shot up,

"me," I heard people gasp, then she pointed at the roof, "I just thought I should let you know, the attic is on fire."

"It's happening again," I whispered huddling into my big sister.

"But all of our things are up there," Tee said, next thing I know Tee was on the ground, "he pushed me," Tee said, shocked, as Johnny helped her up.

"No," he snapped, "silly girl slipped, it was raining all night last night."

We stayed huddled under the tree, the fire brigade quickly put the fire out and informed us there had been minimal damage. When we were allowed to go back in Kitty took me back to my room, I couldn't help but smile, I was happy to be back to the safety of my room.

Beta: Wall With A Fez


	6. The investigation part 1

the Investigation pt 1

Mimi's pov

Kitty was sitting with me in my room, she was braiding my hair, just in the way I like it. Our comfortable silence was interrupted by a quick knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kitty called softly,

"It's Tracy and Gus," Tracy replied, my big sister looked to me, I nodded.

"Come in."

Xxx

Gus' pov

Tracy and I were going to see where Lizanne, Kitty, Mimi, Rick and Tyler were they where when both the Burnywood and Elmtree fires happened. Tracy was helping me, she knocked on Mimi's door,

"who is it?" Kitty called,

"It's Tracy and Gus," Tracy told her,

"Come in."

Xxx

Kitty's pov

Gus and Tracy came into Mimi's room, and stood in front of us, it felt rather like we were being questioned by the Police.

"We have a few questions for you," Gus informed us, in the corner of my eye I see Mimi nod, but that doesn't stop her from shuffling closer to me.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

"Where were you at the time of the Burnywood fire?" Gus asked us,

"I was in my room, asleep," Kitty told him, when he turned to me I remained silent.

"Mimi would have been in her room, either asleep, reading or sewing," Kitty answered for me and I nodded.

"And where were you when the fire here started?" he asked us,

"I was reading a book in the room I share with Tee," Kitty answered, once again I stared blankly at him, "Mimi was sewing," she answered for me and a second later Gus pulls out a camera and takes a picture of us.

Xxx

Gus' pov

After we had spoken to Kitty (and Mimi sat there silently) we went to talk to Tyler and Rick,

"we have come to ask you about the fires," I informed them, they both nodded.

"Where were you at the time of the Burnywood fire?" I asked Rick and Tyler,

"I was awake and I woke pretty early because I sensed something strange going on. I was sitting by my window when I saw Lizanne carrying something that looked like it was on fire, I thought nothing of it and went back to bed," Rick told me, I turned to Tyler,

"I was in bed, it was early."

"And where were you when the fire here started" I ask them both, "I was playing my gitare" Rick says and I doo the same and look at Tyler "I was planning a prank" he says and I nod writein evreythingg into my note book, I look to Tracy who takes their pics individually and then we leave

Xxx

Rick's pov

Well that was strange, I thought to myself, after a minute I decided to see how Kitty and Mimi were.

"Ricky," Mimi whispered,

"hello Mimiboo," I replied, causing her to giggle, I couldn't help but smile, I love seeing her when she's happy.

"How's it going?" I asked the girls,

"we're fine," Kitty told me, "Gus was asking us about the fires,"

"he's strange," Mimi commented,

"yeah, he questioned me and Tyler, think he's asking the whole house, and I agree Mimi, he is strange."

I sat in between the two girls and after a few minutes I realised Mimi had fallen asleep, Kitty and I carefully edged away, making sure not to wake her.

xxx

Gus' pov

I had questioned all the Burnywood residents about both fires and I found out Mimi, Kitty, Rick and Tyler were all in their rooms when the fire started while it was Lizanne who had started the fire at Burnywood. She had left her hair straighteners on overnight and they had accidentally set the place on fire.

I still didn't know the culprit for the Elmtree fire but it was getting too late to properly question everyone so I decided to leave it till tomorrow.

Beta: Wall With A Fez


	7. Investigation part 2

2m agoThe Investigation Part 2

Gus' pov

Today I was asking everyone at Elmtree about where they were at the time of the fire, starting with the boys.

I went to Johnny's room first and knocked on the door,  
"come in," he said and I walked in.  
"I've came to ask you where you were when the fire here happened?" Johnny thought for a moment, "I was in the living room because it was the time when we are actually allowed in there," I nodded, scribbling it all down into my notebook before taking a picture.

After this I questioned Liam, then Tee, finally I went to find Tracy.

I found Tracy downstairs,  
"Tracy," I said, "I need to look in the attic," she paused before nodding, after a bit of bribery Elektra broke the lock for us. We looked round, hoping to find something, anything. We finally found what we were looking for in the sawdust,  
"Tracy," I pointed at the cigarette butts, I stepped backwards and next thing I knew I was falling, I hit something soft. A bit confused I found the girls staring at me; I was in Lily and Carmen's room.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

I was in Carmen and Lily's room with Tee, Lily, Carmen and Kitty. I had made a pillow out of Carmen's clothes which got destroyed in the fire. Completely out of the blue there was a cracking above us and Gus fell through the ceiling.

I jumped away from the bed trembling, I didn't like this.

Xxx

Gus' pov

I told Mike, Gina and Dennis that the culprit was a smoker, all we needed to do was find the fire starter. Dennis stormed off immediately to search our rooms.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

Dennis had kicked Tracy out, I was in my room, searching my green thread, in my drawer I discovered something that shouldn't be there – a packet of cigarettes.

I hid them up my sleeve and dashed to Rick's room,  
"hey Mimi," he said, I showed him the packet,  
"I found them in my room," I told him panicking, he snatched them and chucked them out of the window.

A few seconds later we heard Tracy yelling Rick's name. She stormed up to his room,  
"what were you doing we these?" she demanded, showing him the packet,  
"Mimi found them and I threw them out for her," Rick told her,  
"So you admit it," Dennis snapped, storming into the room, "Mimi had cigarettes and you were hiding them for her," he snatched the packet, "I'll pass these onto the fire department. Now to go to your room, we'll deal with this later," he commanded and we meekly obeyed.

Xxx

Tracy's pov

Later that day when Mimi had found the cigarettes in her room, when I was in the garden and I saw Dennis smoking.

It had never been Mimi. It was him. He had framed her.

Using the video had taken Mike was able to regain power and Dennis was sent packing, it was impossible not to smile as we pulled the locks from the cupboards.

Xxx

Kitty's pov

Dennis had left, we were all happy about that, we were all gathered (even Mimi) pulling the locks off the cupboards, celebrating.

But inside I wasn't celebrating.

There is something I should tell Mimi.

She won't like it.

She will hate it.

And I have no idea how to tell her.

Xxx

Hi people, just a quick note  
I want to know what you think of the story,

And I what do you think the news that Kitty has to tell Mimi is?

Well that's all until later on, see ya  
Writer: Sophie and Maddie and Jess

Beta: Wall With A Fez


	8. The news comes out

The News Comes Out

Kitty's pov

What am I meant to say?

I have been thinking about it ever since I found out, two weeks ago.

There is this couple, they want a child, one not two. They can't have any of their own and...

Long story short. They want to foster me. They don't want to foster Mimi. Mike told me it would be the best for both of us if only I got fostered.

But that wasn't the worst of it, my foster parents were soon moving to Australia and I would be going too. Leaving Mimi in England.

I walked into Mimi's room she was sitting there with Tee and Lily, who was on respite care.  
"Mimi," I said, "can I talk to you?" she nodded, the two other girls looked up, interested. "Alone," they both sighed before leaving the room.

"What is it?" she whispered,  
"Mimi," I sighed, I decided to get straight to the point, "there is a couple and they are looking to foster a child," her face was panicked,  
"I'm not going," she told me, "I can't leave you, I..." she trailed off, her eyes wide with fear,  
"they are fostering me," I replied, not meeting her gaze,  
"what about me?" she questioned,  
"you'll be here, Mike said it would be best..."  
"will I be able to see you?" I paused, I shook my head, "why not?" my little sister asked me,  
"because Mimi, they are moving to Australia and I am going with them."

Xxx

Mimi's pov

"you're, you're what?" I stuttered nervously.  
"I'm moving to Australia," my older sister told me, I turned and fled, down the stairs, past Lily, Tee, Rick,  
"Mimi," I heard them shout after me.

I sprinted out into the gardens, I went and hide in the shrubbery, trying to comprehend what my big sister had told me. I couldn't believe it, and I felt the tears running down my cheeks as the news started to hit me.

I was going to be alone.

Xxx

Kitty's pov

My little sister wasn't happy that I was leaving, I understand, I wouldn't be happy if she left me.

I stood by the wall for quite a while after Mimi ran off. Lily and Tee entered,  
"where was Mimi going?" Tee asked, I didn't reply, I just stared at the wall opposite me.  
"Kitty," Lily snapped,  
"where was Mimi going?" Tee questioned again, I sighed,  
"she was probably going to the garden,"  
"would you like us to look for her?" Tee asked me, I nodded, her and Lily left the room, leaving me alone.

Xxx

Tee's pov

Kitty was leaving and Mimi wasn't happy. I understand how Mimi would be feeling, I could just imagine how I would feel if Johnny was fostered and left me alone.

Lily and I headed out into the garden, we went in opposite direction, searching for the younger girl.  
"Mimi!" we yelled.

Xxx

Mimi's pov

I slammed my hands over my ears, I didn't want to hear their shouting, I wanted to be by myself

I covered my ears when I heard people shouting even though it was my name being shouted. I didn't say anything but they still found me.  
"What's wrong Mimi?" Tee asked,  
"Kitty is leaving me, she's getting fostered and moving to Australia," I told her between sobs.

Kitty approached us as we returned to the house, "Mimi I'm sorry, I should have talked to you before I decided," I head Kitty say but I chose ignore her. I ran back to my room and grabbed my book and huddled up on the windowsill.

I lost myself in the story, The Fault In Our Stars, I forgot about my life and my problems, focusing on them. I ignored Tracy calling lunch, I wasn't hungry and the book was far more appealing.

After lunch Kitty came into my room and sat on my bed, I didn't look up from my book. "Mimi, I'm sorry we can email, text, call or Skype when ever you like. We will never lose contact, and that is a promise," I looked up at my sister, "can you forgive me?" she asked, I sighed and nodded slightly,  
"good," she replied, smiling before leaving.

How can she think that I would forgive her just like that. Of course I let her think I do, but I don't know if I can do properly.

The day wore on and I grew more and more unhappy at the prospect of my sister leaving me.

Xxx

The next day I didn't wake up until 10am and decided to forget that I had a sister.

At breakfast I ignored her, before locking myself in the room.

Tracy came to my room begging me to say goodbye to Kitty, I walked downstairs,  
"Mimi," Kitty whispered, the crowd of carekids separated,  
"goodbye Kitty," I told her, before turning and walking away. At my window watched my big sister get into the car and drive out of my life.

I could help but shed a tear.

Xxx

Kitty's pov

Mimi just left after saying bye, after everything we have been through and this is how it ends...

I will miss her.

I hope she is ok.

Xxx

Beta: Wall With A Fez  
Writer: Me


	9. Meet poppy

Meet poppy

Hi

I'm Poppy Callie Aimee Blake

I'm 15 but 16 on the 26th July, I've finished year 11, I was the youngest In my year,

People call me pops, amy

I have a boyfriend call lukasz and he's amazing. Me and him are going to prom and then the after prom party.

I've been taken into care because my mum couldn't take care of me.

So yeah that's all I can say because I'm leaving soon.


	10. Meet Charlotte

Meet Charlotte

Hey

I'm Charlotte Antonia hopper.

I'm 9, going to be 10 in 4months. On the 27tn November.

People call me Charlie, char, lottie, toni

I have been in care since I was 7 becaus my mum wasn't well , she was Ill.

I have an older brother who lives with our dad and his name is Calum.. I also have a little sister who is 5 and she was fostered by this couple with 3 children of their own and they wanted it foster another. Her name is tia-lousie.I still see her but I don't see calum

That's all from me..


	11. The newbies

The Newbies.

Mimi's pov

I was sitting in my room, still reading my book.  
"HOUSE MEETING!" Gina roared, causing me to jump, I took a few deep breaths, before going downstairs.

Rick and I walked downstairs into the living room, I took the corner of the sofa with Rick next to me – I didn't want to be near anyone else.

"Right," Mike said, clapping his hands together, causing me to wince, "we are getting two new girls today, Charlotte Hopper and Poppy Blake. Charlotte will be sharing with Mimi, and Poppy will be sharing with Tee. It won't be permanent, it will be just until we sort of the rooming."

"No," I told him, my voice louder than ever before, filling the room, everyone turned to stare.  
"Mimi can't share, especially not with strangers," Rick told Mike,  
"she can share with me," Tee announced, "and the new girls can share." I nodded in agreement, I trust Tee, I know she won't hurt me.  
"That's fine," Mike declared after a minute,  
"and can we stay in my room?" I whispered to Tee,  
"of course," she told me.

Xxx

Tee's pov

Mimi and I were sharing a room, Mike told us we could decorate the room which used to be Mimi's. We had shifted around our beds and were considering get a cool set of bunk beds like with a desk and everything.  
"What colour shall we paint our room?" I asked Mimi,  
"We could have two walls one colour and the other two another colour," Mimi said after a moments though,  
"great idea,"  
"we could have two walls dark blue and two red," we said together, in perfect synchronisation.

Xxx

Charlotte's pov

My social worker Ellie got out the car and so did I, we went to the boot and got out my suitcase, duffel coat and the bag with my toys and books in.

Ellie knocked on the door and we waited to be let in. Soon a women opened the door and said "Hello, I'm Tracy, you must be Ellie and this must be Charlotte,"  
"it's Charlie," I told her.

Ellie goes into the Office with a man leaving me in the hall with Tracy,  
"you're going to be sharing with a girl called Poppy," she told me, "she will be arriving later, so you will get first pick of beds."

The options of the beds was the one by the door or the one by the window, so it was hardly surprising when I chose the window bed. Tracy left me alone and I started laying out my stuff on my bed, putting the clothes in the drawers and the wardrobe. I put my books on the bookshelf, arranging them in alphabetical order. The remained of my stuff I put at the foot of or under my bed.

Xxx

Poppy's pov

I was bored, my sanity only preserved by my iPod and phone, this was because my social worker – Rob's car broke down, thankfully I was able to text my boyfriend Lukasz about meeting him and my friends in town tomorrow.

To Lukasz  
So bored, the car broke down, we were meant to be at the home like ages ago  
Love you xxxx

From Lukasz  
Hey babes, bad luck, would you like to meet later?  
Love you a lot more xxxxx

To Lukasz  
I'll see if I'm allowed, I'll ask when I arrive  
Love you xxxxxxxx

From Lukasz  
Okay babe, tell me asap  
Love you sexy xxxxx

Finally the car had been fixed and the journey that was meant to be 10 to 15 minutes from my Mum's turned into an entire whole hour.

When we finally arrived at the children's home Rob went and knocked on the door,  
"hi Rob, this must be Poppy," the women said, "Hi I'm Gina, Tracy will show you to your room."  
"You're going to be sharing with Charlotte Hopper," she told me, and I grinned instantly recognising her name.

When I entered my bedroom Charlie's face lit up, and I couldn't help but grin, perhaps this place wouldn't be that bad.

Beta: Wall With A Fez


End file.
